Ask Me
by PastelSiren
Summary: On the last episode, Val and Tyler finally Kiss, but what happened to Caitie and Jaime?


Title: Ask Me  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Boycott Disclaimers, Boycott Disclaimers  
  
A/N~ O.K 1) This isn't a sequel to any of the stories I owe you sequels too.  
  
I'm sorry. I just got this idea, and I had to do it. 2) Sorry I havent  
  
written in so long. I got jaw surgery a week ago, and I've been bed ridden. I  
  
just recently got my strength back, but I have a lot of homework to make up,  
  
but gradually, I'll finish all the stories, and even post the 10th episode of  
  
The Monopalous Series! YEAH!!!!! 3) O.K, this is like my own encore version  
  
of the show. It's about Prom, and it takes place after Tyler and Val kiss,  
  
but those are the only hints I'm going to give you. Please Enjoy. Oh, one  
  
more thing, the last little chorus at the end, it's the beginning of a song  
  
I'm working on, so if you like it, it's not out in the music world or  
  
anything, and it'd sound a lot prettier if you could here the music to it.)   
  
  
  
  
  
*****************4 days till Prom.******************  
  
  
Caitie leaned up against her locker and sighed. Something was different  
  
about the world today. It was just to... Happy. Something happened. She new  
  
something happened. She could sense it.  
  
  
"Caitie!" Val half squealed half screamed, and ran quickly, but with  
  
little steps up to Caitie, which made her sway back and forth in short quick  
  
movements, and jump up and down all at the same time. "Caitie!" She almost  
  
slid, but came to a halt 2 feet in front of her best friend. "We did it. We  
  
finally did it, and I don't know why I'm this excited. I'm losing it Caitie.  
  
I can't stop. I'm just incredibly happy."  
  
  
Oh, that's it. Caitie thought. "O.K Val, take a deep breath, and tell  
  
me what made you all teletubbie on me here?"  
  
  
"Fine Oscar the grouch."   
  
  
Caitie rolled her eyes, but showed Val she wasn't angry.  
  
  
Val got jumpy and bubbly again. "O.K, yesterday, Tyler and I were walking  
  
home, then there was the penny, and then we kissed."  
  
  
"O.K, Val, how do you go from a penny to a kiss?"  
  
  
"What, arent you excited? Tyler and I kissed!"  
  
  
"Yeah, your right, I'm sorry." Caitie scratched her head, and looked down  
  
to the floor, but kept her eyes positioned on Val. "I'm happy for you."   
  
  
Val was too oblivious to notice the extent of something upsetting in the  
  
way Caitie was presented. She smiled big and bounced off to look for Tyler.   
  
  
"Yeah, that's definitely it!" She shrugged and slammed her back up  
  
against her locker. What's wrong Caitie? She thought to herself.  
  
  
Her eyes caught attention to a poster posted on the wall. The words  
  
printed on it had been imprinted in her mind since the first poster she'd  
  
seen that month. In big black and silver print read, "PROM!"   
  
  
Caitie tried to close her eyes. Even blink, but she couldn't. She  
  
couldn't take her eyes off the one word that had disgusted her since freshman  
  
year. "Prom!" She said quietly to herself.  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
She turned to see Jaime's big smiling face not more than 3 feet beside  
  
her. She jumped back a little. "Nothing."  
  
  
Caitie could smell his grape flavored bubble gum, and cringed at the  
  
annoying chewing noise he was making.   
  
  
"What's with the face?" He asked.  
  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
  
"Sorry, that came out wrong. Are you O.K?"  
  
  
"I'm fine, it's the smell of your gum. It's making me queasy. I don't  
  
like grape."  
  
  
"That's ironic." He commented as they headed off for English.  
  
  
"Yeah, how's that?"  
  
  
"You like purple."  
  
  
They turned there faces to each other, and showed blank expressions on  
  
there faces. "Your weird." she spoke breaking the silence.   
  
  
  
  
*****************3 days till Prom.******************  
  
  
  
"Val, I have a confession to make."  
  
  
"Oh really?" She said teasingly. "Let me guess! You just released a gang  
  
of purple Monkeys from the planetary museum, and now the GI Joe agency is  
  
after you with pitch forks and shovels, and you need a place to take cover?"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"I'm sorry Caitie. I'm just in a really weird mood. I mean, I seriously  
  
can't remember the last time I was this happy. Tyler just asked me to prom."  
  
  
Caitie froze. Why can't I move? What's wrong with me?   
  
  
"Caitie? Caitie? Earth to Caitie? Hey, what's wrong. You look like you  
  
just got trapped in some weird warp zone or something."  
  
  
"Val, I think I'm..."  
  
  
"Caitie, what's up?"  
  
  
"Val I... I... I actually want to go to..."  
  
  
"Hi." Val and Caitie turned to find the face that belonged to the voice.   
  
  
"Tyler." Val's smile widened, as did his.  
  
  
Caitie stould stuck in the middle. It was almost to late when she noticed  
  
Tyler and Val seemed to forget she was there. She quickly jumped back  
  
allowing the two to come together. They were unbelievably close. She thought.  
  
She had never seen Val and Tyler this close before. But wait... wait... Did  
  
they just... kiss? Now that's something I didn't need to see before  
  
breakfast.   
  
  
But she couldn't move. There was something there behind the kiss that  
  
attracted Caitie to the couple. You could feel the love between the two.   
  
  
"Huh?" In one sudden moment Caitie found herself off the ground, and  
  
without effort, she was moving down the hall. "James! What the heck are you  
  
doing? Put me down James Zachary Waite! Jaime!" She pounded his back since it  
  
was the only place she could reach being thrown over his shoulders.  
  
  
The other students didn't seem to notice. Jamie dropped Caitie off his  
  
shoulders, sending her down to land on her feet. Caitie harshly pushed him  
  
back, and then pulled the hair out of her face, and locked her body into a  
  
defensive mode. "What was that for?" She screamed.  
  
  
  
"Caitie, I stould there whispering your name like 5 times trying to get  
  
your attention."  
  
  
"Well maybe if you spoke up, I would've heard you!"  
  
  
"O.K, one, I was right in your ear, two, I didn't want to disturb the  
  
happy couple. Although now that I think about it, I don't think they would've  
  
heard a screaming alarm, seeing as how you were standing there staring at  
  
them, like they were on some kind've display. They didn't budge." Jamie  
  
studied the hurt and anger in her eyes. "Caitie, what's wrong?"   
  
  
She debated to herself for a second. "Nothing."  
  
  
  
  
*****************2 days till Prom.******************  
  
  
  
Caitie slouched down in her seat in her math class. Her mind was full of  
  
thoughts. She thought about going to prom. Even if she did, she new she'd  
  
never get a date. None of her friends liked her, none of the popular people  
  
liked her, and she didn't want to go with just anyone. But the only real  
  
important guy in her life was Jamie. But Jamie?  
  
  
  
"Hey Caitie." She turned to see Jamie plop down in the seat next to her.  
  
Why is it every time I think of prom, he's sitting next to me?   
  
  
"So are we going to prom or what?"  
  
  
Caitie's eyes grew wide, and a smile spread over her face. She was to  
  
shocked and happy to even notice the way Jamie had asked her. I could go  
  
with Jamie! Jamie and I always have fun together. Yeah. "Yes." She answered  
  
softly.  
  
  
Jamie was interrupted by the teacher before he could finish.  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
"Val, Val." Caitie ran up to Val with almost the same enthusiasm as Val  
  
had the other day.   
  
  
"What? What?" She said laughing.  
  
  
"Jamie asked me to prom!"  
  
  
"Caitie that's great! Wait, no it's not!"  
  
  
"What?" She asked angrily.  
  
  
"Caitie, this is prom. The last dance. The most important dance ever!  
  
Mine and Tyler's first official dance as a couple."  
  
  
"So what, your saying I'm to much of a freak to attend this almighty  
  
event with you gods?"  
  
  
"No Caitie, Not at all. I'm saying this is an important dance, and I  
  
don't want you to make a joke out of it."  
  
  
"Val, what makes you think were going as a joke?"  
  
  
"The fact you've treated every other dance we've gone to as one."  
  
  
"Val, that's not it at all. Were going together, just, just together. To  
  
enjoy the evening. That was what I was trying to tell you yesterday. I  
  
actually want to go to prom."  
  
  
  
*****************1 day till Prom.******************  
  
  
  
Caitie dressed up nice that day. She did her make up nice, her hair nice,  
  
even wore her nice perfume. She felt like dressing up. She too, had finally  
  
joined the life of the happy idiots, as she called them. Well, almost!  
  
  
She smiled all day, and it widened as she entered English class. There he  
  
was. Sleeping as usual.   
  
  
She sat next to him, and smiled at him. He opened one eye, not moving the  
  
rest of his body, and looked at her. "What?" He asked.  
  
  
"Nothing." But she kept smiling. All night she thought about why he might  
  
have asked her. Her favorite conclusion was that maybe he liked her. This is  
  
prom after all. You don't just ask anybody to go to prom.   
  
  
  
"So Caitie, we didn't get to talk about it yesterday, but I have a great  
  
idea for prom. I think it's the best one yet! We can go as dead people, and  
  
we can wear shirts that say, I See Dumb People! We'll be the life of the  
  
party!"   
  
  
She froze. Her smile turned. She despised the joking sense in his tone,  
  
and the big goofy smile on his face. But his expression quickly changed when  
  
he saw the anger in her face. And then the quick transition to a look of  
  
pain. "Jamie I... I... I can't go with you." And with that, she picked up her  
  
books and ran out of the class room in tears.  
  
  
  
  
***************PROM**************  
  
  
  
Caitie sat on her couch watching old movies and stuffing her face with  
  
chocolate. "No boy has ever made me do this before! Why did he make me do  
  
this? I swore Id never do this!" She screamed at her TV  
  
  
She was home alone. Her prom dress she had bought the day before hung  
  
lonely in her closet. Her hair jewels were scattered over her dresser top,  
  
and her shoes were still neatly placed in their box.  
  
  
Caitie took a few deep breaths and calmed down. She turned off the TV She  
  
couldnt handle the noise anymore. She wanted it to be quite. Just dead  
  
silent. Until it became to silent, she could hear her own heart beat.   
  
  
5 minutes later, the door bell rang. Caitie wiped her red eyes, and  
  
trudged to the door in her pajamas. Looking down, she slowly opened it. When  
  
she did, she came face to face with a pair of shiny black shoes. Her gaze  
  
slowly followed up. Her eyes beheld a long pair of black suit pants, up to a  
  
hand holding a corsage, followed by a black suit jacket shaping a muscular  
  
chest, and then a tie. She stopped at the tie. She was almost to afraid to  
  
look up. A scent caught her attention. The blissful smell of it filled her  
  
entire insides, sending her mind to places she hadnt been since she was a  
  
small child, and then to a room filled with purples and blues and grays and  
  
roses.  
  
  
She finally let her face lift, and her eyes beheld, the most handsome  
  
face theyd ever set on. Shed seen this face almost every day for the past  
  
four years, but tonight it was different. There before her, stould tall,  
  
proud Jaime, in a suit.  
  
  
"It took me a while to get it." He paused. His voice was low and  
  
apologetic. "Theres still an hour left. I thought maybe if we didnt go to  
  
dinner, youd still have time to get ready."  
  
  
She didnt move. Didnt speak. Didnt breath. Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Slowly, she nodded her head yes, and then dashed upstairs.   
  
  
She quickly jumped in the shower. She smothered her body with Kiwi shower  
  
gel, and shampooed her hair with the same flavor. She blow dried, and curled.  
  
Wrapping a town around her, she quietly crept into her mothers room, and  
  
borrowed her best designer perfume. In her own room, she carefully designed  
  
her face, and put two jewels in her hair.   
  
  
Looking down, she found something sitting on her desk. A boutonniere,  
  
with a note. "Just in case. Love Val!" And next to it, a small diamond  
  
necklace. She carefully laced the necklace around her neck, and watched  
  
herself in the mirror. And last, she turned to her closet.  
  
  
  
  
Down stairs, Jamie awaited. 45 minutes had passed. He new Caitie was  
  
going to have to make this quick. He new how long girls took to get ready. He  
  
had 3 sisters of his own.   
  
  
He paced back and forth in front of her couch. He was nervous. Not  
  
exactly sure why, but there was no doubt he was nervous.   
  
  
"Jamie?"   
  
  
He turned and saw her standing in the middle of her stairs. Her small  
  
petite figures shaped through her dress. It was a long, silky black one, that  
  
fitted her ever so perfectly. Jaimes jaw dropped open. Her hair hung down,  
  
but curled in the front, and two sparkly figures glinted in the light.  
  
Another, on her neck. He could all ready smell her. The scent drove him  
  
crazy. Made him think of her in ways hes never thought of her before.   
  
  
As she walked down the stairs, he watched her every motion. He held his  
  
breath until she spoke again. "What do you think?" She asked unsurly.   
  
  
She turned to show her back. The back was cut low. Almost down to her  
  
hips, and straps gripped across. She turned back around to her front. "Well?"  
  
She asked smiling. She had him in her power. Little did Caitie know, he  
  
wouldve done anything she asked him to do at that moment.  
  
  
"I uh You uh umm"   
  
  
"Caitie smiled. "Really James?"  
  
  
He caught his breath. "Perfect. You look perfect."  
  
  
"Oh." She sounded disappointed but didnt want to ruin the evening, so she  
  
quickly grabbed his arm and walked out the door. "Come on."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They showed up at prom and found the EMT squad standing out side.  
  
"Caitie!" Val screamed. Caitie ran up to her and gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
  
Jaime walked up to Caitie and placed his hand on her back. Caitie looked  
  
at Val and smiled.   
  
  
In the distance, Hank and Tyler were arguing over who had the most  
  
beautiful date.  
  
  
"Val, my dear friend Hank, is by far the Aphroditie of Kingsport High."  
  
  
"Yes my good Tyler, but Val would surely melt if in Melonies presence."  
  
  
"Hank my good fellow, we had dinner together. Weve been together all  
  
night. And Ive seen no witch worthy melt downs goin on!"  
  
  
"Why are you guys talking all English style?" Caitie asked laughing. She  
  
winked at Val.   
  
  
"Come on guys. Lets go." Val said grabbing her date and leading the pact  
  
inside.   
  
  
Caitie started to follow, but Jaime grabbed her and turned her around.  
  
"Caitie, tonight, when I said you looked perfect, what I meant to say was,  
  
you look absolutely beautiful."   
  
  
Caitie grew warm inside and a bright smile pulled to her face. "Jamie,  
  
what made you change you mind about coming here, not as a joke, but just, wel  
  
coming.?"  
  
  
"Well, I thought about it, and thinking about prom made me realize that  
  
schools almost over. And then your going to be gone. And Caitie, Im really  
  
going to miss you."  
  
  
Caitie could almost see a tear coming out his eye.  
  
  
"Jaime, I might leave Kingsport, but Ill never leave you. Your my best  
  
friend. I care about you a lot. Im just going away, not disappearing."  
  
  
Jaime felt a little comforted by her words and smiled. "O.K."  
  
  
"Im glad you brought me here. And not just because I got to go to prom.  
  
But because of who Im here with." They both smiled at each other. "Jaime, if  
  
you had set your heart on your whole I see dumb people thing, would you have  
  
brought someone else with you?"   
  
  
"No way! I mean, were the dynamic duo. No one, could ever replace you."  
  
  
"Your making me blush" Caitie was interrupted by Jaimes face quickly  
  
leaning into hers and pressing his lips up against her own. She didnt pull  
  
away. She kissed him back. Her arms lifted up around his neck, and his slid  
  
around her waist pulling her close. It was the one thing That Caitie could  
  
admit to herself, was perfect, and she didnt mind one bit!  
  
  
  
Its a miracle you love me  
  
Its a miracle your here  
  
And if we hold onto this feeling long enough  
  
Ill realize I actually care  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
A/N~ In the famous words of someone who reviewed one of my stories, Give me a  
  
moment while I get my foot unstuck from all the sap! O.K, so when I made this  
  
story up in my head, I had so much description. Every word was all poetic and  
  
everything. But then, mom had to work on her computer all day! SO I had to  
  
wait all day to write this story. I came up with this story when I woke up.  
  
Its now 9:30p.m. So I think it didnt really get good till the end. Not my  
  
fault! O.K, it is, but the end made up for it I think? hope you enjoyed any  
  
way.  



End file.
